Never A Sissy
by mah29732
Summary: A certain Sissy Bladely is quite jealous of Johnny Test. This time, however, Johnny has egged Sissy in something she would never be able to beat him at...which is beating Johnny X.
1. Envy for Johnny X

Never A Sissy

Chapter 1: Envy for Johnny X

It was quite an average day for a certain Sissy Bladely, arch rival of Johnny Test who was innocently walking her dog Missy, when she recognized that a certain Johnny Test, in his Johnny X suit had just recently had managed to foil a scheme by the Brain Freezer and Mister Mittens. Both of whom were quite well tied up by Johnny and his pet dog Dukey.

"Let that be a lesson to you two villains, never to cause any further trouble here in Porkbelly again!" shouted Johnny at Brain Freezer and Mister Mittens.

"Good work" said Mr. White as he came into the scene with Mr. Black, "we'll take it over from here and give these two, the proper treatment of justice."

"It's time to come with us" added Mr. Black who along with Mr. White then began to drag the Brain Freezer and Mister Mittens away to what seemed like a jail carrier van.

"You won't get away with this Johnny X!" shouted the Brain Freezer as he was thrown into the van with Mister Mittens.

"When we break out of jail again, we'll come after you, while you're not a superhero!" added Mister Mittens to which the van promptly drove off.

"A superhero, Johnny Test?!" cried Sissy who saw the whole entire episode unfold.

"Say, looks like our arch rivals noticed that we just took down to evil villains" laughed Dukey, "maybe we should really rub it into Sissy's face, that she's a sissy."

"Now there's a pun I never have used ever before" replied Johnny.

"So what's the deal Test, now you're a superhero of some sort?!" cried Sissy who was quite fuming and red in the head.

"Yeah, that's right" replied Johnny, "thanks to my two genius sisters, I'm able to acquire these powers. You, on the other hand do not have access. I guess this will be one thing you'll never, ever, ever, ever be able to beat me at."

"Is that so Test?" asked Sissy.

"Pretty much so" replied Johnny, "I would hate to still be a sissy."

After Johnny and Dukey left the scene laughing at Sissy, Sissy was pretty angry with Johnny using that brand of a pun against her.

"This isn't fair!" cried Sissy as she was soon back in her room with her dog Missy, "Test doesn't have the right to beat me at being a superhero like Johnny X! What kind of a genius I would be able to cozy up to, if I wanted to become something like Johnny X?"

Sissy then heard some commotion outside her house, as she glared down, she noticed a certain evil genius by the name of Bling-Bling Boy being once again rejected by a certain Susan Test. The poor evil genius was just simply sitting waiting for a bus, at a local bus stop not far from her house, since his hovercraft was destroyed in his latest attempt by Johnny, in his Johnny X form.

"Pesky flaming headed Test boy!" cried Bling-Bling Boy as he sat and waited for a bus, "How humiliating that I, Bling-Bling Boy, evil genius must use public transportation to get home! I should have had acquired Susan Test by now, if it were not for her flaming-headed brother in his Johnny X form!"

"So, I heard you are having trouble with a certain flaming-headed boy?" asked Sissy whom ran out of her house with her dog Missy.

"Oh what do you want, girl with the lightning strike hair?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"I'm willing that I form an alliance with you" replied Sissy, "I despise Johnny Test as much as you, and me and my dog Missy are willing to beat them in being a super powered mutant like him, this Johnny X form."

"Hmm, let me think about this for a moment" replied Bling-Bling Boy, "if I create super powers for you, with whatever you and your dog Missy desire, maybe you can do me a favor."

"If it's humiliating the Test boy, I'm all for it" added Sissy.

"Excellent!" laughed Bling-Bling Boy to which he then got out his cell phone, "Maybe I don't have to be humiliated in taking public transportation back to my island after all, since you just lifted up my spirits."

The scene then changes to Bling-Bling Boy's volcano island hideout, which Sissy and Missy promptly got out of the golden helicopter that they had gotten onto with Bling-Bling Boy following them.

"This is my secret island lab" said Bling-Bling Boy, "as you can see, I have hired quite a number of technicians and fellow scientists to help be involved for my quest for world domination, er, I mean, trying to ensure Johnny doesn't mess up with my schemes."

"So where the heck are you going to give me and my dog Missy super powers?" asked Sissy.

"Patience girl with the lightning strike on the hair, just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

"First all, I want super strength, super speed and invisibility" replied Sissy, "along with also the ability to fly."

"Hmm, I can think I can accommodate all of your proposed powers" said Bling-Bling Boy, "and your dog Missy?"

"Give her the ability to fly, and invisibility" added Sissy.

"Done and done" said Bling-Bling Boy to which he then directed Sissy and Missy over to a large laser-like gun, "now step over to the large laser gun that'll transfer you those powers to you and your dog."

"And we may also want costumes as well" added Sissy.

"Fine, get into these costumes then" sighed Bling-Bling Boy to which were all golden special suits.

As Sissy and Missy stepped on the platform, Bling-Bling Boy was ready at the command console. Sissy then gave the thumbs up, which was the signal for the evil genius to press the green button on the console. A green laser then emerged from the large laser gun, striking Sissy and Missy, giving them their requested powers.

"Just call me, the Golden Girl!" cried Sissy, "And her sidekick, the Golden Dog!"

"Let's test out your powers first, before you go and face a certain flaming-headed pest" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

The evil genius then pressed a red button on the console which called upon the strongest of his evil henchmen to come into the scene. Yet as the henchmen came to where Sissy and Missy were, they couldn't find either one of them as the two had used their invisibility powers. With one strike by Sissy, each one of the large henchmen had fallen to the ground.

"Yes, it works!" cried Bling-Bling Boy, "Now you know your orders, go and create the most devastating battle which Johnny Test and Dukey could ever have, enough time for me that I can court Susan Test."

"Don't worry, you can count on us" replied Sissy to which she then flew right into the roof of the lab breaking it with her dog Missy following her.

"Er, maybe I need to hire some contractors first before I go court Susan" sighed Bling-Bling Boy as he noticed the damage.


	2. Confronting A Challenge

Chapter 2: Confronting A Challenge

After once again, foiling the dastardly plot of Brain Freezer and Mister Mittens, a certain Johnny Test wished to go back to a more "normal" life, although his sisters didn't deactivate his Johnny X powers just yet. He was waiting for his two sisters to arrive back from the lab, while waiting at the park with Dukey.

"Are you sure it's a good idea that you try to blend in with the public with your Johnny X powers still active?" asked Dukey.

"If I go and deactivate my powers, I would be just an average kid, and why be just an average kid when I can actually be like a real super hero who blends in with society?" asked Johnny.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with it, because it'll be quite hard work for you to change from your regular cloths to your Johnny X suit" replied Dukey.

"Well, it's not like there are others who have powers like me" laughed Johnny.

"Hey Test!" cried a familiar unsettling voice to Johnny.

As Johnny and Dukey both looked up in the sky, they noticed it was their arch rivals Sissy Bladely and her dog Missy wearing some gold suits and appear to be flying.

"What how the heck did you two get powers?" asked Johnny.

"Doesn't matter where I got it from" replied Sissy as she flew right onto the ground making quite a dent on the gravel, "but I'm here to challenge you Test, in your Johnny X form to see who is the greatest one here!"

"Is it that sissy pun I made with your name as why you're so cranky?" asked Johnny as he began to laugh at her.

As Johnny fell right onto the ground laughing, Sissy grew quite angry, and smashed her fist right on the ground causing an earthquake that Johnny and Dukey could feel.

"Johnny, I don't think she's kidding about her powers!" cried Dukey as he was trying to hold onto something.

"And that's not all" said Sissy, "my dog Missy also has similar powers."

Sissy then signaled to her dog Missy to pick up quite literally a tree, to which she then used it as a bat against poor Dukey, sending him straight crashing right into a fire hydrant causing water to pour right onto him.

"Didn't see that coming" said Dukey as he was all beaten up already.

"Dukey, speak to me boy!" cried Johnny as he rushed over as his dog collapsed right on the pavement of the sidewalk.

"Doggie go nappy right now" replied Dukey who was still shaken from the incident, and just simply fell right onto the ground again.

"All right Sissy" said Johnny as he turned toward her, "you got yourself a challenge, tomorrow high noon, we're going to face off to see who'll over come who as the greatest hero ever!"

"Then it's a challenge you'll certainly loose at Test!" laughed Sissy as she and Missy then flew off, "Come on Missy, let's go test out our powers first, before we go after those two!"

While Johnny was trying to comfort his dog Dukey, back at the lab, Susan and Mary were just about to head over to get rid of Johnny's mutant powers. Yet as they were about to leave, Bling-Bling Boy came right in as they were leaving the house on his new hovercraft.

"Eugene, not again!" cried Susan.

"Oh please Susan, I beg that you please give me a chance" replied Bling-Bling Boy, "that's all I'm asking for."

"Ha, you'll have to get pass our brother first if you wish to ever get a date with my sister" said Mary iin a defiant mood.

"Oh, I had expected you would say something like that, so I brought over a little surprise" said Bling-Bling Boy to which he then pressed his communicator.

Meanwhile, while Sissy and Missy were showing off their mutant powers to the citizens of Porkbelly with stopping average criminals with by just knocking them out with one blow, Sissy's communicator began to ring which was in the gold suit she was wearing.

"That must be Bling-Bling Boy" said Sissy to Missy as she held a robber by her mouth who was crying like a baby so that he wouldn't be harmed, "let's go."

A few minutes later, they arrived on the scene with Bling-Bling Boy still being quite well in charge of the situation.

"You see Susan and Mary, I'm responsible for giving these two mutant powers as well" said Bling-Bling Boy, as the evil genius showed the two Test sisters his "creations".

"Just what are they really for Eugene?" asked Susan.

"Why, they are to keep your brother busy, and when I mean by keeping him busy, I mean showing off that they're better heroes than he and his dog ever were!" replied Bling-Bling Boy to which a large claw from the hovercraft emerged which began to target Susan, "Which ensures that there would be no flaming-headed pest to stop me from getting a date with you!"

"Put me down Eugene!" cried Susan as the claw grabbed onto her waist.

"You can have your sister back" said Bling-Bling Boy to Mary, "if your brother wins in a fight with her and her powered up dog. Ta, ta!"

The evil genius with one thrust of his hovercraft then sped off with Susan Test as his captive. Mary immediately than ran toward the park where Johnny was still trying to heal Dukey back to his old shelf.

"What happen here?" asked Mary as she came into the scene.

"Where's Susan?" asked Johnny.

"Bling-Bling Boy took her!" cried Mary, "And you're suppose to challenge that girl with the lightning strike on the hair, if you wish to get her back."

"You mean I have to fight Sissy, if I want to get back Susan?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it" replied Mary.

"Oh no, I'm not going to go back in battle with those two" said Dukey who woke from his ordeal, "not unleash if we receive some upgrades such as equal super strength like what they have."

"Okay fine, so long as we get Susan back" said Mary.

"And also this will be another chance for me to beat Sissy" laughed Johnny as he along with Dukey and Mary began to head back to the lab.


	3. War Zone Arena

Chapter 3: War Zone Arena

It was finally the day which a certain Sissy Bladely was going to show off Johnny Test on what his Johnny X powers could never really do. It was finally close to high noon and Sissy and her dog Missy were waiting impatiently outside Porkbelly Middle School still in their gold suits Bling-Bling Boy had given her the day before. Johnny in his Johnny X suit flew in on Dukey who landed right across from Sissy, after coming back from the lab where Mary Test resided where she would monitor his progress from there.

"Alright" said Johnny, "let's just get the heck over with this."

"I couldn't have said it better than myself" said Sissy.

Yet as the two were about to go fight each other, Mr. Black and Mr. White who were still cautious of any major battles happening in the city stood right in front of the two.

"Not so fast" said Mr. White.

"What gives?!" cried Sissy.

"We're not going to let you two fight on who is the best powered up mutant here in Porkbelly" replied Mr. Black.

"So where can we have our showdown?" asked Johnny.

A few minutes later, they soon found themselves in Area 51.1's war zone games.

"Since we can't really accord you Johnny to mess up Porkbelly anymore, we have decided that if you want to be Johnny X again and fight villains and such things like that" said the General, "you're going to have to duke it out here."

"So you won't stop us?" asked Sissy.

"Just so long as you remain here in the area we usually have war games" replied Mr. White.

"Then let the showdown begin!" cried Sissy.

Sissy then raced toward Johnny, and gave the flaming-headed boy a good punch sending him crashing against a ruined tank that was on the war games battlefield.

"Didn't see that coming" cried Johnny as he was quite dizzy.

"Is that the best you can do Test?" asked Sissy.

"Why don't you try to take on my hurricane hands!" replied Johnny.

Using his Johnny X's hurricane hands powers, Johnny was about to create hurricanes aiming right at Sissy. Yet Sissy managed to stand firm, as the hurricanes came her way, which the General along with Mr. White and Mr. Black headed straight for the shelter in the barracks.

"Now we should really hire these two to do our missions some day!" cried the General as he was running down toward the shelter.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea sir" replied Mr. White who slammed the shelter door behind them.

Back outside, the hurricanes which Johnny was creating were getting quite intense for Sissy even with using all of her super strength which Bling-Bling Boy had given her. It was just then which Bling-Bling Boy had arrived on the scene with Susan Test in chains at his side.

"Ha, looks like my brother is going to defeat this Sissy Bladely girl you're using" laughed Susan.

"Oh, I don't think that would lift her up as you can see, her super strength keeps her attached to the ground like glue" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

Johnny couldn't believe that his Johnny X powers were finally going to get Sissy for good, when suddenly his communicator rang which Dukey promptly picked it up for him as he was quite busy with his hurricanes.

"This is Dukey speaking, who may I be speaking to?" asked Dukey.

"How's Johnny doing with those hurricanes?" asked Mary on the other line as she was secretly observing the events on a satellite she hacked into.

"Well, Sissy and Missy have both been pinned down by the heavy wind Johnny is producing, I don't know how long they can last, those two are just like glue!" replied Dukey.

"Hold on there" said Mary as she then got ready on the computer console and began to search for a strategy, "I'm going to send you a strategy that'll help defeat those two and get Susan back."

But while Dukey was waiting for that, Sissy had quite enough of the winds that were coming toward her and Missy. She then slowly began to make her way toward Johnny who was doing all he can. Johnny himself couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm going to try to combine my fire power with hurricane hands!" cried Johnny.

Johnny then immediately began to use his fire powers he had often used from his behind. But instead, he then began to merge a major hurricane to create a firestorm which now Sissy and Missy had to handle.

"Ha, see if you two can survive that!" laughed Johnny.

"Missy, quickly, get a big scrap metal from that banged up tank!" ordered Sissy.

Missy quickly went to work by using her own teeth by tearing up the armor of the tank. The fire, from the firestorm like regular lightning then began to randomly strike on the war games battlefield.

"Whoa, you sure didn't see this coming didn't you?" asked Dukey to Johnny.

"Well, look on the bright side, this deadly firestorm isn't on its way to Porkbelly" replied Johnny.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that's a good thing" added Dukey.

Back with the situation with Missy, she had managed to tear up the armor to form some sort of a shield for Sissy which she immediately flew to her master.

"Let's see if Test can take his own medicine!" laughed Sissy as she created a shield out of the scrap metal Missy had pulled apart with her teeth.

"Now firestorm, attack!" cried Johnny as he directed his firestorm to head toward Sissy.

"Er, Johnny, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Dukey.

"Sure, I'm sure" replied Johnny in a confident mood.

Suddenly, as flames from the sky headed toward Sissy, she immediately used the metal shield she had created to divert the flames heading straight for poor Johnny and Dukey giving them a roasting unwelcome.

"Didn't see that coming" said Dukey who was all covered in black smoke with also Johnny.

"Let's see if she can handle my shape shifting powers" said Johnny.

"And just how the heck are you going to do that?" asked Dukey.

"I'm going to change myself into one of the largest dinosaurs on the planet that'll chew threw that metal scrap heap" replied Johnny.

Johnny then used Johnny X's shape shifting powers to change himself into a giganosaurus.

"What the heck are you, you're not a tyrannosaurus are you?" asked Dukey who was amazed at the size of the dinosaur Johnny had changed into.

"No, I'm something bigger, good thing I have two genius sisters or I may have never come across this dinosaur" said Johnny.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" said Sissy as she noticed what a large dinosaur which Johnny had changed himself into.

"Oh come on, don't be such a sissy, oops, I mean coward" said Bling-Bling Boy above in his hovercraft, "you can still take him on. You got super strength you know."


	4. Sissy's Tactics

Chapter 4: Sissy's Tactics

It was finally Sissy Bladely's turn to up the ante against a certain Johnny Test who had changed himself into a large Giganosaurous dinosaur who was charging right directly toward her. Johnny immediately used the teeth of the large lizard dinosaur to grab the sheet of metal Sissy was using as a shield and began to chew it up, and threw it to the side.

"And now for you, I guess you'll always remain a sissy, Sissy!" laughed Johnny as he roared right at her.

"Time to see if these invisibility powers really work" said Sissy to herself.

As Johnny's jaws came right down at Sissy, she moved quickly to which Johnny noticed that she was missing, along with even Missy.

"Say what the heck happened to Sissy and Missy?" asked Dukey as he began to notice that the two were gone.

Yet what Dukey didn't know was that Missy was right behind him, she immediately leaped right from behind, and began to fight with poor Dukey.

"Didn't see this one coming!" cried Dukey as he was trying to regain control of the fight against Missy.

"Oh, that's got to hurt" said Mr. White who was observing the battle through a small window in the bunker.

Back with the fight between Johnny and Sissy, Johnny was still a Giganosaurous patrolling the war games area in which of Sissy. Sissy, however was well invisible from Johnny, as she was behind some large scrap metal left over from a past war games the General held long ago during his career.

"Hmm, this might come in handy" said Sissy as she made an evil grin.

Sissy then used her super strength and grabbed the large scrap metal from the ground.

"Hey Test, if you are such good at dodge ball, why not dodge something like this!" cried Sissy.

"Whoa, I did not see this coming" said Johnny as he noticed the large piece of scrap metal coming straight toward him.

The scrap metal made a direct hit at the flaming-headed Giganosaurous, but Johnny still managed to retain his ground. Sissy while still invisible flew right toward Johnny and gave him several good punches.

"Ouch, now that has to hurt" said the General who was observing the entire scene from the bunker.

Johnny then came crashing right down, right in the path of where Dukey was located as he finally managed to receive Missy's location by brushing up some dirt.

"Ha, I finally see where you are!" laughed Dukey to which he then noticed a large shadow right over him which he then turned around with quite a shocking look on his face, "and I certainly did not see this coming at all."

Yet before Johnny still in the dinosaur he had changed into was about to crash into Dukey, he changed back into his normal human self and simply landed on his dog.

"Well, at least this is better than that big dinosaur you were" said Dukey.

"Come on, I have had just about enough with Sissy" said Johnny.

"Face it Test" said Sissy as she became visible, "why don't you make things easier on yourself and just give up?"

"Never, Johnny X never surrenders!" cried Johnny in a defiant mood.

"Hey, don't blame me when I make you go home crying to your mommy!" laughed Sissy.

"Quick, Johnny we have to think of the upgrades Mary gave us so that we can use to defeat Sissy and Missy" said Dukey.

"That's a brilliant plan my canine sidekick" replied Johnny.

Johnny then prepared what seemed like a fireball forming in his hands.

"And now I would like to give you Johnny X's newest powers!" cried Johnny as he was created a large fireball aiming right directly at Sissy.

"Now that I didn't see coming" said Sissy.

Johnny then fires the large fireball heading straight toward Sissy. Sissy immediately then begins to use her invisibility powers but instead of making herself invisible she happens to create some sort of a strange shield around herself to which the entire fireball didn't seem to touch her at all.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention to you" said Bling-Bling Boy as he lowered his hovercraft toward Sissy, "your invisibility powers could also create shields and also some other special techniques I'm not entirely 100 percent sure about it, ha, looks like I will get that date after all Susan."

"Not on your life Eugene!" cried Susan who was still quite tied up.

"All the better for which I can kick Test's behind!" laughed Sissy.

Sissy then began to create what seemed like some sort of a strange energy ball with her invisibility powers, and began to throw it at Johnny and Dukey. Missy, likewise then began to copy what her master was doing.

"This is insane, we're never going to get out of here, maybe we should just let Bling-Bling Boy win this just one round I mean we can always win the war eventually" said Dukey.

"No way, there are two people on this planet I'll never surrender to, that evil genius obsessed with my sister Susan, and Sissy Bladely!" cried Johnny.

"If that's the way you want it, fire at will Missy!" cried Sissy.

Sissy and Missy then fired their two large energy balls right directly at Johnny and Dukey. Johnny then once again, flared up his flaming powers which he often used his behind to do and instead, created his very own fire shield which shield him and Dukey from the two energy balls. The energy balls simply vanished as the two balls touched the fire shield.

"Ha, looks like I still got it!" laughed Johnny.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go underground and do it" said Sissy.

Sissy then with using her fist punched a hole into the Earth and like an mole digging through toward its destination, Sissy was heading right under the fire shield. She then grabbed poor Johnny's leg, which lifted his fire shield.

"Now Test" said Sissy as she brushed off the dirt from herself, "I'm going to make sure this town will big enough for only one hero and also you have to admit that you are the, sissy."

"Never!" cried Johnny in a defiant mood.

"Then it seems like you'll make a great fetch toy for your dog!" cried Sissy.

Sissy then began to swing poor Johnny around, and around, and around which made Johnny quite dizzy. She then threw him right directly into the air.

"Let's see if your dog is fast enough to prevent another variant of my invisibility powers can do, is trapping you in an energy sphere!" laughed Sissy.

"And I just didn't see that coming!" cried Dukey as he chased after his master.

Sissy then fired the large energy ball big enough to trap Johnny in a energy sphere. Dukey, with the improvements Mary gave him back in the lab, also gave Dukey the ability to go faster than he originally did. He then eventually managed to grab Johnny's cape, right before the energy ball could trap him in an energy sphere. Yet all that energy ball did is went off right into space where it evaporated.

"And I was so close!" cried Sissy.

"Get back in there and finish him off!" cried Bling-Bling Boy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it" replied Sissy.


	5. Mary's Intervention

Chapter 5: Mary's Intervention

Sissy Bladely was again charging toward Johnny and Dukey at quite a fast speed. She gave Johnny a good smack, sending him crashing right against the barracks of Area 51.1, which also sent him flying right through the many rooms of the soldiers living on the base.

"Didn't see that coming" remarked a soldier as Johnny still in his Johnny X suit crashed right through the barracks.

Back in the bunker, the General was getting quite worried about the fight between Sissy and Johnny getting too close to the base. As he looked through the window of the bunker, he noticed that half of the military barracks was in ruins thanks to Sissy's actions.

"Those two are moving off the war games zone!" cried the General, "How the heck are we going to control a super powered girl like that?!"

Suddenly the General's phone rang, and as he picked it up, Mary was on the other line heading straight for Area 51.1 on another hovercraft she had built.

"So, I can see that your brother has problems fighting this Sissy girl, right?" asked the General.

"Unfortunately it seems that Bling-Bling Boy made Sissy and her dog Missy too powerful, even for Johnny X to handle" replied Mary as she was right on her way to Area 51.1.

"We can see that" said the General as poor Johnny was thrown right toward the window of the bunker to which poor Johnny was trying to literally try to tag Mr. Black or Mr. White to help him as if it were a wrestling match.

"Er, I'm not getting in that fight between those two" said Mr. White.

"Me either" added Mr. Black.

Back outside, Johnny wasn't doing so well fighting Sissy. Even with using his new fire powers combined with his old Johnny X fire powers didn't stand a chance.

"Are you ready to admit Test, that I'm better than you?" asked Sissy as Johnny was quite beaten up on the ground.

"N-N-N-Never!" replied Johnny as he struggled to maintain control.

Johnny's sidekick and pet Dukey wasn't doing well either in battle with his arch rival Missy. Poor Dukey had gotten into another major fight with Missy, which her bites really hurt, as the two went at in, in a literal dog fight. Missy even grabbed Dukey, as he was trying to leave the fight, by grabbing his tail, she then did a body slam on poor Dukey, and threw him right where his master Johnny was lying quite beaten up.

"Ha, looks like I'm finally going to be Johnny Test for good!" laughed Bling-Bling Boy as he was celebrating on his hovercraft with poor Susan still tied up, to which he then began to reach for some music CDs that he stored in a compartment on the hovercraft, "this calls to put on some victory music for such an occasion."

Down below on the battlefield, poor Dukey was just about to surrender to his arch rival Missy after the brutal beating he took.

"Hey Johnny, I have a suggestion to make, let's just surrender to Sissy and Missy, there are always other things we can be great about" said Dukey.

"No!" cried Johnny as he was getting up from the dirt, "If there was one thing we are good at, it's being Johnny X, and you being my Super Pooch sidekick, we should never surrender to our rivals in this fashion!"

This of course brought tears to the eyes of the General, Mr. Black and Mr. White who were witnessing it.

"That was beautiful" said Mr. White all tearful.

"Come on" said the General who only had a short-lived tearful moment, "let's get this over with so that we can rebuild the parts of the base that have been destroyed."

Back outside again, Sissy was quite angry that Johnny wasn't ever going to give up on being Johnny X.

"Test, you still won't give up, even if I continue to beat you to the ground, if you were a simple ant and I just smashed my finger against you?!" cried Sissy as she was quite angry.

"Yeah, that's right" replied Johnny.

"Then I have no choice again, but to trap you in my energy sphere" said Sissy.

"Let's make a run for it!" cried Dukey.

"No, we make our stand right here!" cried Johnny.

Sissy then once again fired a large energy sphere, to which Johnny then flared up his fire powers. Johnny attempted to hold off the energy sphere, yet he was weaken by his brutal fight with Sissy. The energy sphere immediately entrapped both Johnny and Dukey into a sphere of energy.

"Ha, yes, yes, yes, I finally beat you at this!" laughed Sissy.

"And now for the music for such an occasion" added Bling-Bling Boy as he lowered his hovercraft.

Yet before Bling-Bling Boy was about to load his victory music CD, a laser out of nowhere came sending the CD right off the evil genius' hand and crashing and breaking into pieces right on the ground. The evil genius, and his two powered up puppets turned and noticed that Mary was wearing some sort of special armor she had recently invented.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming" said Bling-Bling Boy.

"And here is to neutralize these two powers" said Mary as she turned her hi-tech laser gun to Sissy and Missy.

Suddenly a strange laser was fired to which erased the powers that were given to them.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Sissy as she couldn't fly anymore.

"And now to free Johnny and Dukey" said Mary, as she then fired at the energy sphere that had trapped them, and also firing at them neutralizing their powers as well.

"Ha, what are you going to do?" asked Bling-Bling Boy, "I still have your sister as my captive."

"Not so fast" said Mr. Black as he along with Mr. White and the General came out of the bunker, to which Mr. Black then began to dismantle the evil genius' hovercraft, "we're taking you in to juvenile hall for causing this mess to begin with."

"Maybe we should just send him back to his mother instead" added Mr. White.

"Good idea" added the General.

After the fight between Sissy and Johnny, everything was back to normal. Sissy was being watched by both Mr. White and Mr. Black for her role in escalating tensions between her and Johnny.

"Do you two have to sleep outside my room?" asked Sissy.

"Your mother recommended it after we told her the entire story" replied Mr. White who was in a sleeping bag.

"Don't worry it's only for three months of this as a punishment drafted by your mother" added Mr. Black.

Back at the Test residence, victory for Johnny was bitter sweet as he was still healing from his fight with Sissy while resting in bed.

"Hey, don't look at me on how Sissy could almost beat you at being Johnny X" said Dukey as he was lying beside his bed on the floor.

"I could have handle it!" cried Johnny as he was sitting in his bed.

"Yeah, but I think that should be for another day" said Dukey.

The scene then switches to Area 51.1 where the poor General was building the parts of the base, with Susan and Mary Test being involved in the reconstruction.

"Glad you two could make it" said the General as Test sisters' construction drones were rebuilding the base, "nice save back there Mary."

"No problem General" said Mary.

After the three go over the construction plans, the scene then fades as the construction drones finish the last rebuilding of the base, to which the scene for one last time lowers down below fo a special cell for Bling-Bling Boy.

"It's not fair, I did not know my mother could put me here!" cried Bling-Bling Boy.

"Pipe down there!" cried the Brain Freezer who was only a few cells away, "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Yeah!" added Mister Mittens who was in another cell.


End file.
